Moments in Time
by Hailie Jade
Summary: simple yet special moments in the lives of Carter, Abby and their twins
1. Snapshot of Happiness

Snapshot of Happiness  
  
Hailie Jade  
  
I thought it was about time I wrote a happy story so here it is, and yes it is a Carby. --  
  
It was a crazy day in the ER. All right, so it was a normal day in the ER, but the board was still full and I was very glad that in a matter of a few minutes I could leave it all and go home.  
  
I was sitting at the admit desk trying to finish some charts, well you could say that my true intention was to dodge any incoming traumas, but with five minutes left and big plans for the night who wouldn't?  
  
Suddenly I hear, "Jonathan Truman Carter!" yelled frustrated from across the room.  
  
I'm startled from my work and quickly turn around in search of the owner of the voice, guiltily. Though I'm unsure of what I may have done to upset her, or cause her to use my full name. It's a natural reaction.  
  
Naturally I've done something.  
  
I scan the room looking for her familiar face, not quite understanding how she got back down here so quickly. The area is full of people. Patients, doctors, nurses all clutter the space between us.  
  
I briefly think back to a time when there were other boundaries between us. Maybe not people, but issues. Some serious, some superficial, all of them important enough to keep us apart. Important enough to cause us enough problems that would have led others to give up.  
  
It had caused us to give up more then once, but we were always pulled back together in one way or another. Always us, always together.  
  
I finally catch her eyes across the room and a smile spreads across her face as realization of our private joke hits us both.  
  
She shakes her head while her eyes drift to a few feet away from me. I don't follow her eyes immediately; instead I take the time to watch her. My wife. The love of my life.  
  
This lasts only briefly, however, because the moment is broken by the sound of little feet running towards me. I welcome the sound, even if it breaks our moment.  
  
I look down only seconds before I hear, "Daddy!" shouted. I must admit, it's my favorite word.  
  
I scrunch down to his eye level, forcing myself to not scoop him into my arms like I want to. Instead I shake my head and say, "J T you know that you are not allowed to run in the hospital."  
  
He begins to pout, something I know he must have learned from Abby. "I'm sorry, daddy," he admits.  
  
I can't help but smile. At least until I see Abby appear behind him. We aren't very good at discipline, but together it gets done. "Apologize to your mom," I press.  
  
"Sorry mommy," he says quietly.  
  
"It's okay J T, just try to remember tomorrow," she says smiling down at our son. Our son, I love saying that.  
  
"Daddy," I suddenly hear from the little one in her arms, feeling ignored she stretches her arms out to me.  
  
"Hi Tristyn," I say taking her from Abby, while also giving Abby a quick kiss. Abby and I smile at each other as the kiss ends. She then looks down, probably instinctively, at J T and takes his hand.  
  
"I'll go get our coats," Abby says, "Will you be done in a few minutes?"  
  
"Yeah," I reply.  
  
"Want me to take her?" she asks nodding to Tristyn.  
  
"No, she's alright, aren't you Trist?" I reply, causing Tristyn to smile and nod.  
  
"Want to go to the lockers with me?" she then asks J T.  
  
"Okay," he says trying not to sound to excited. For some reason he loves to turn the dials that open the lockers. Unlike his twin, Tristyn, who would rather stay at the desk and be entertained by her passing 'aunts' and 'uncles.'  
  
As Abby and J T walk away I turn back towards my pile of charts, and set Tristyn down on the desk. I quickly scan the desk looking for the pack of crayons that I know are there. When I finally find them I hand them to her, along with a piece of paper.  
  
I just watch her begin to color. Stray pieces of her beautiful brown hair fall in her face. Abby braided her hair into two braids this morning, and tied them with little yellow ribbons, but the day has taken its toll.  
  
She suddenly looks up and smiles. I can't help but smile back. It's the perfect snapshot of happiness.  
  
Please review! Or send an e-mail to me at Hailie_Jade24@yahoo.com thanx! ~Hailie 


	2. Mission Interrupted

Mission Interrupted  
  
I walk into the house, excited to see them after a long day alone at the ER. Abby had the day off, and although we normally try to have our days off together, it just didn't happen this time.  
  
I open the door expecting my normal greeting and I am startled by the quietness that greets me instead.  
  
I await Tristy running to the door, always in some sort of contest with her brother.  
  
I await J T a few steps behind her, complaining that Tristyn cheated again.  
  
I await Abby appearing next, her eyes laughing while she tries to solve the 'cheated' crisis. Again.  
  
It doesn't happen, and so I walk to the kitchen disappointed with two small bags in my hands. Slightly hoping that they just didn't hear me.  
  
Unfortunately I find the kitchen just as empty as the front hallway, and the family room were. So I set down the two bags, one from McDonalds the other from a Chinese place.  
  
I was looking forward to the pure excitement that would pass over Tristy and J T's faces as they saw that I brought happy meals home.  
  
I was also secretly looking forward to Abby's look of disapproval over the unhealthy meal choice, but only slightly.  
  
Her car was in the driveway so they couldn't have gone to far, I realize.  
  
I decide to go change while I await their return. It was a turn of events for the day.  
  
I find myself back in the kitchen a few minutes later as I hear the front door open. I begin walking towards it when something suddenly almost causes me to trip.  
  
In the process of trying to suppress the swear that wanted to be yelled, I almost bite my tongue.  
  
Luckily for me I succeed, in suppressing it, because seconds later J T comes running into the kitchen. I pick him up as he almost collides into me, not noticing my presence. It's okay; he was a kid on a mission.  
  
"Daddy," he says excitedly as he gives me what he and Tristyn have dubbed a 'big' hug. I have no problem returning it.  
  
"Where did you guys go?" I ask him.  
  
"For a walk," he says, then he begins looking around suddenly aware that he had lost site of what he was chasing.  
  
I know the exact moment that he sees the happy meal boxes on the table because a smile of pure excitement spreads across his perfect face and he loudly shouts, "Tristy!" and tries to get me to put him down.  
  
"What?" Tristyn says as she enters the room, closely followed by Abby.  
  
"Look!" J T says pointing at the table, still trying to wiggle out of my arms. Her eyes get the same look of excitement and the sweetest smile spreads across her face.  
  
The look I receive from Abby isn't quite as thrilled, but it was worth it.  
  
I finally give in and set J T down on one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
I turn around to find Tristyn standing behind me with her arms stretched up towards me. I lift her up and she quietly whispers, "thank you daddy," in my ear. Though I am unsure of why she whispers, I feel important. I feel special. I feel loved.  
  
I tell her that she's welcome then I set her down on the chair across from J T at our little table.  
  
I come up behind Abby who is getting dishes out of the cupboard and I wrap my arms around her thin waist. "Hi" I whisper in her ear.  
  
She turns around in my embrace after setting the dishes in her hands down on the counter and smiles at me incredulously. She shakes her head in disapproval, but I just have to smile back. "It makes them happy," I try convincing her.  
  
She still shakes her head, but I know I have won. I bring my face down to hers and kiss her. As the kiss ends I ask her, "Where did you guys go?"  
  
"We took Aces for a walk, and we stopped at the video store," she answered. Looking around the room, she asked, "J T where did Aces go?"  
  
He looks up guiltily, but I answer for him, "It's my fault," I say. I don't look to say J T's reaction, but I'm pretty sure what I would find if I did.  
  
"How is it your fault?" she asks smiling, sincerely this time.  
  
"I interrupted his mission," I say, not really sure if she will understand.  
  
She smiles, but doesn't ask me to elaborate, so I don't.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!  
  
I wasn't going to add another chapter to this story, but thanks to the people who reviewed and the fact that I got this idea I decided to write it, so I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue or not, it depends on what you guys think, so please review. Thanx ~Hailie 


	3. A Secret Not A Lie

A Secret Not A Lie  
  
He stood in the kitchen alone. Abby was working tonight, she wouldn't be back until morning so there was no chance that she would catch him, them, tonight. His eyes shined with mischief.  
  
He continued carefully concentrating on what he was preparing. The sound of feet could no longer be heard upstairs and he smiled at the fact that they were most likely doing what he asked.  
  
His task complete, he lifted the tray from its place where he set it on the counter, and walked to the door. He shut the light off and began to make his way to the staircase, dodging loose toys that he just now realized he should have picked up. They'll just have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
He turned around suddenly before ascending the stairs and walked to the front door, checking the lock, and turning the small lamp that sat near it on for Abby.  
  
The familiar walk up the stairs took him no time at all. As he reached the top he poked his head into the first bedroom finding the room to be dark and still. He smiled, and closed the door. Yes, they had done what he asked.  
  
The nightlight was shining in all its glory creating shadows of Mickey Mouse all over the hallway. It was the only nightlight that Tristyn and J T could both agree on, so it had found its way into their hallway.  
  
He could have seen in the hallway without it though as light from the next bedroom shown brightly through the open door. He walked towards it at a steady pace unwilling to give up his overexcitement.  
  
His eyes wandered lightly toward the last bedroom, which stood in as still darkness as the first. The door was slightly open, but that was all right.  
  
He turned and entered the lighted room, finding what he expected. She noticed his entrance although he tried to be quiet. She turned from her place on the opposite side of the bed and smiled before going back to what she was doing.  
  
He set the tray down on the night table when his eyes became focused on something new in the room. Confusion then hilarity filled him as he realized what it was.  
  
They noticed him staring and the semi-silence dissolved as J T said, "It's a fort dad."  
  
Tristyn nodded behind him still clutching several books in her hands.  
  
"A fort?" he asked his eyes dancing between them, while sparkling the entire time.  
  
"You can't go in there though," Tristyn said very seriously.  
  
"Why?" he asked as he carefully looked at the messy assembly of blankets and chairs in his daughter's room.  
  
"Your too big" J T said in the same seriousness.  
  
He laughed; yes he supposed he was too big, still he said, "I think I can fit."  
  
"No, you can't daddy," she said playfully.  
  
"You'll break it!" J T panicked. A lot of hard work had gone into making it, and he wasn't going to let it break.  
  
Carter just laughed, "Okay, I won't go in it."  
  
J T looked up at him relieved.  
  
"Have you picked out a book yet?" he asked.  
  
Tristyn held up one of the books that she held in her hands and J T nodded confirming the choice. She smiled and allowed the other books to fall to the ground. Carter shock his head, but didn't say anything, there would be time to pick them up tomorrow.  
  
J T's eyes had suddenly found the tray that he had brought up from the kitchen, and he shyly looked for approval.  
  
Understanding, Carter told him to climb up onto the bed as he moved back towards where he had placed the tray.  
  
"Chocolate sprinkles for you," he said handing J T his sundae, and "Rainbow for you," the next went to Tristyn.  
  
They both smiled as they began to eat. He picked up the book they had chosen and moved to sit between them on the bed.  
  
"Aren't we gonna call Mommy?" Tristyn asked.  
  
Yes, mommy, he had almost forgotten. He disappeared from the room for several seconds before coming back in with the cordless phone from his room.  
  
"County ER how can I help you," came Jerry's voice.  
  
"Hey it's Carter, is Abby around?" he asked.  
  
"I'll check, hold on," he replied.  
  
Carter handed the phone to Tristyn as she handed him her ice cream, which he set back on the tray.  
  
"No more personal calls!" came the angry response.  
  
Tristyn dropped the phone in tears as she looked back up at Carter. He picked her up bewildered, while then picking up the phone. "Hello?" he asked confused.  
  
"Carter?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, Kerry," he said recognizing the voice.  
  
"I'm sorry but there have been to many personal calls lately, you can talk to Abby on your own time."  
  
"Kerry, Tristyn just wanted to say goodnight to Abby," he replied, stroking his crying daughter's hair while balancing the phone between his shoulder and his ear.  
  
"Tristyn," Kerry said the name carefully.  
  
"Yeah, she was on the phone," he told her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I'll go find Abby."  
  
Tristyn still cried softly in his arms as Abby's voice filled the phone, "Hello," she said.  
  
"Hey babe," he replied. "I have a couple of people that wanted to say goodnight to you."  
  
She smiled and replied, "shouldn't they be asleep already?"  
  
He looked at the clock and realized she was right. Oh well.  
  
Instead of replying he handed the phone to J T, and concentrated on Tristyn who he still held. "Hey Trist, your mommy's on the phone now," he told her, bringing her head up from his shoulder. "Kerry didn't mean to yell at you sweetheart," he tried convincing her.  
  
"Goodnight mommy," J T said into the phone concluding their conversation. He then handed the phone back to Carter, who allowed Tristyn to take it.  
  
"Hi mommy," She said quietly.  
  
"Hi Tristy," Abby replied brightly. A smile spread across Tristyn's face, lighting her eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodnight," she said.  
  
"Goodnight sweetie I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Abby said.  
  
"Okay," Tristyn replied.  
  
"Can you give the phone back to your daddy?" Abby asked.  
  
Tristyn didn't reply she just handed him the phone.  
  
"Hi again," he said.  
  
"What happened?" she asked worried.  
  
"Kerry," he said, "but don't worry about it, she's okay."  
  
Abby smiled and said, "Alright, well I better go,"  
  
"Yeah I guess you better," he said lightheartedly.  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Goodnight," she said and the conversation was over.  
  
"Alright, now it's time for your story," Carter said putting the phone down.  
  
He placed Tristyn back down on the bed and handed her her now half melted ice cream. She took it happily.  
  
He looked down at J T who was almost done with his sundae, and said, "Now you know your mom can't know I let you eat those up here, it's our little secret."  
  
They both looked up and smiled.  
  
"You're going to tell your mom aren't you?" he asked.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
He could only shake his head and smile.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: so there you are another simple moment, sorry it took so long, but I hope you liked it. Please review to tell me what you thought. Should I continue? Let me know. THANKS! ~Hailie 


	4. Packing

I stand in the doorway of our bedroom. The room we've shared for years, and I watch her pack.  
  
Some things are folded neatly and lying on the bed beside her, other things sit at her feet; I assume they're things she's changed her mind about taking.  
  
A large suitcase lies open on the bed and when she walks to the dresser in search of anything she's forgotten, I take a quick peak.  
  
Clothes fill the suitcase completely and I hope she hasn't found much else to add because it won't fit.  
  
She jumps as she turns around and I am surprised to realize that she has just now become aware of my presence.  
  
She smiles, but I can tell she's nervous. Her eyes don't quite sparkle, but that's okay. I understand.  
  
"I'm almost done," she tells me.  
  
"Looks like it," I reply stupidly.  
  
"The kids ready?" she asks me. Her voice contains a hint of sadness. I suppose mine must too.  
  
"Yeah, they're packed," I answer.  
  
She nods and smiles at me again. I can tell that she's trying to be strong.  
  
"Aces is ready too," I say chuckling.  
  
She joins me in my laughter and shakes her head. "I'm still not sure how they managed that," she says.  
  
"Carter charm works every time," I tell her.  
  
"Yeah, unless your Dr. John Carter III," she replies.  
  
"Oh, but it worked on you didn't it?" I ask proudly.  
  
"No, I just wanted the money."  
  
"Gold digger."  
  
"Exactly," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
She turned back to finish packing when we heard a loud crash. We immediately ran out of the room unsure of where it came from.  
  
It wasn't a mystery for long as Tristyn emerged at the top of the stairs closely followed by J T.  
  
"Sorry Daddy," she said as I pick her up.  
  
"It was an accident," J T added.  
  
"What happened?" Abby asked kneeling in front of J T.  
  
"We were playing with the ball and then Tristyn rolled it into the lamp and it fell down." J T explained.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tristyn said burying her face in my shoulder.  
  
"It's okay," I reassure her.  
  
"Are you both okay?" Abby asks.  
  
I feel Tristyn nod and J T answers, "Yeah, but I think the lamp broke."  
  
"That's okay," Abby tells them and she begins to approach the stairs before I can. I can only assume she wants to assess the damage and clean it up.  
  
"Ab," I say stopping her. "I'll go clean it, you can finish packing.  
  
"You sure?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah," I say.  
  
"Okay," she says. "Let me take her," she adds motioning to Tristyn.  
  
I nod and let Abby take her.  
  
"Come on J T, you can watch TV while Mommy finishes packing," she says as she walks back towards our room.  
  
I walk downstairs and find the mess where I was hoping I would find it-in the playroom.  
  
The lamps broken, that's for sure, but I'm suddenly puzzled as to why we would have had that lamp in the playroom anyway.  
  
It doesn't take long to clean it up until Aces decides he wants to help me.  
  
When I do finally get it cleaned up I go back upstairs to find two munchkins sleeping in my bed, while cartoons played on the TV.  
  
"How long?" I begin asking Abby quietly.  
  
"A while," she replied.  
  
"Did I really take that long?" I asked.  
  
"No," she replied closing the last suitcase.  
  
"Done?" I ask her.  
  
"Yeah, unless you can think of anything else."  
  
I shake my head. Then when I look back over at J T and Tristyn I ask, "are you sure?"  
  
She bites her lip. "It's only a week right?" she finally says.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." I reply as I kiss her deeply.  
  
"Everything ready?" I ask.  
  
"I hope so. Susan should be here soon."  
  
I glance at the clock and realize she's right; Susan should be here any minute.  
  
"We should get this stuff downstairs then," I say motioning to the bags.  
  
We both pick up a few things and make our way downstairs to put them next to the bags I brought down earlier for Tristy and J T.  
  
As we get halfway back up the stairs the doorbell rings.  
  
"Hey Susan," we say as I open the door.  
  
"Hi, you guys ready?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah," I reply as Abby smiles.  
  
"Where are J T and Tristyn?" she asks.  
  
"Sleeping," Abby informs her.  
  
"Why don't you guys get them while I start loading the car?" I suggest.  
  
"Okay," Abby says as the two of them turn to make their way upstairs.  
  
I get most of the bags in the car by the time Susan and Abby come downstairs with a sleeping Tristyn and a wide-awake J T.  
  
Abby carries Tristyn but J T walks down himself and Abby sends him in search of Aces. He and Tristy couldn't go a week without their puppy.  
  
When everyone and everything is finally loaded in the car we begin our drive to the airport.  
  
As we pulled up to the airport and got out I realized that we now had to say goodbye.  
  
I hugged J T and said goodbye while Abby got a half-asleep Tristyn out of her seat.  
  
"Bye Trist," I said as I took her from Abby's arms.  
  
"Bye Daddy," she said sleepily.  
  
I noticed that Abby had picked J T up and I had to remind myself that it was only for a week.  
  
I moved towards Abby and J T with Tristyn still in my arms. I rubbed Abby's back gently.  
  
"You guys be good for your Aunt Susan," Abby told them.  
  
"We will," they both replied.  
  
"We have to go," I say and Abby nodded her head.  
  
After we got them buckled back into the car, Susan came over.  
  
"You guys have fun," she said. "Don't worry about them."  
  
"Thanks again Susan," I say as I hug her.  
  
"Yeah thanks Susan," Abby repeats as they embrace.  
  
"No problem," she replies. "Now you guys go have fun in Hawaii.  
  
And we will.  
  
~~  
  
So after a very long wait, I finally have another chapter done, hope you liked it. Please leave a review; you know you want to. Thanks  
  
~Hailie 


End file.
